Pokemon Origins
by EXmaster07
Summary: A story that recalls the beginning of all things Pokemon through the eyes of a scientist that was both present and partly responsible for the events that follow.


By the time 11:00 P.M. came around the corner, Jonathan was both exhausted and dizzy and was looking forward to leaving the cramped confines of the 44th floor laboratory in Celadon's R&D building. Hands cramped from typing and eyes strained from staring at the glaring screen in the darkness, he fumbled his papers into his suitcase and shot up to stretch the day off. Before he could leave though, he wanted to lock up some files he had recently created on the computer. They were mostly coding and scripts for a virtual creature creation mechanism that he had built from scratch for a game his partner was developing, but he was particularly focused on it simply because he saw it as an opportunity to leave Rocketcorp before the fiscal year ended. The constant routine of Silph being over 90% of his life was a frightening realization to him and he wanted out in a desperately bad way. He shut down the machine and began to make his way to the door, hitting every light switch on the way out and turning around to lock the door behind him. The minute he heard the lock click and the security mechanism boot up, he was met face to face with the Chairman of Silph's son.

"A little late to be locking up, isn't it?" he asked in a cold tone.  
>"It is, but it's a small price to pay to get stuff done around here. We're running behind, anyway."<br>"So we are, but don't think you can get away with grabbing a paycheck for no reason. We expect results by the end of the month."

He cut off and proceeded to turn around and make for the elevator while Jonathan was left to stare at the back of his gray pinstriped suit. The moment he crossed the threshold of the elevator, he turned around and swiftly said: "I look forward to meeting up again next week. Enjoy your weekend, John."  
>The best comment John could throw his way was simply "Likewise, Giovanni."<p>

He knew something was going on. But that simply wasn't enough to stop everything going on. He had to leave. These thoughts continued to race through his mind the entire walk to the grand lobby, but abruptly stopped when he saw some armed guards cornering what looked to be the very person he was thinking of at the time. Gripping his suitcase and lab coat tightly, he proceeded to dash straight towards the commotion. Two of the security guards continued to lock vicegrips on the victim while the chief turned around to see a hurried scientist screech to a halt in front of him.

"John, why are you still here in the middle of the night? On the weekend, no less?" asked the chief.  
>Between pants and gasps, he managed to collect himself long enough to speak clearly. "I had to finish up some things, but that's beside the point! What are you doing with him?"<br>"We caught him trespassing on the premises! What did you expect us to do? Do you know him?"  
>"I do indeed know this man; he's been my friend since grade school!"<p>

The security chief rolled his eyes and made a hand gesture, signaling the guards to put the hysterical man down and return to their posts, and they did so at once.

"Then explain to me why he's here of all places and times."  
>"Probably coming to see me, chief. I'll escort him out of the building." He sighed a breath of relief and continued to push the man out of the front door of the building.<p>

"Are you insane, William? That is the last place you want to be caught!" John yelled into the night.  
>"I'm sorry, but I had to get you! I had good news and bad news, but the bad news outweighed the good news so I figured I'd run to your place but the misses said you weren't home so I thought I'd…"<br>Bill rambled on and on, shaking violently from fear, no doubt. He was a thin redhead around the age of 23, recent graduate of Cerulean University of Technology and he was far from intimidating. It had to be important if he was risking that much to see him.  
>"Okay, okay, calm down. Slowly tell me, what's the bad news?"<br>Bill collected himself at long last and looked him square in the eyes, bracing himself for some sort of a reaction.  
>"I deleted some of the software archives for the game accidentally. Everything's intact, but we have to build the storage system that you spent all of last year on from scratch!" <p>


End file.
